Zuko's Peril
by nonsence330
Summary: Something happens to prince zuko 3 years after the war and the gaang reunites to save him.  Better than it sounds characters: the ganag and OC.
1. Prologue: the letter

**Note: before we begin, this story is a remake of my deleted story By A Thread. i deleted it because it was crappy/bad plot but this one'll be better. XD. This story is going to follow a similar plot line but will be mainly different.**

**I DO NOT OWN ATLA BUT IF I DID i would totally freak out. ;)**

**anyway enuff of this crap...ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Prologue**

Avatar Aang had just turned 16. Everyone in the old Gaang had gotten together after three years of peace.3 years ago, one week after the war ended The gaang had split up to rebuild thew world in their respected nations but Aangs was gone so he had decided to go to the southern Air temple for a year and get rid of all the debris from the war 100 years ago that had started at Aangs home. He was going to spend a year their with no one but Appa and Momo for company and with their help (or maybe not) they would rebuild the southern air temple and restore it to it's former glory and try to save what little culture their was left. He had started by getting rid of all the skeletons and such then burying them a few miles away in a large field. then he airbended as much dust as he could over to the valley until it was all gone; Aang had become an amazing avatar lately. he had done many things in that year to clean the southern air temple but it took him almost 3 years to fully clean the territory. when finished Aang had sent momo as a sort of messenger hawk to all the old Gaang members and said he wanted them to come to the southern air temple in 3 months to see his finished product. the reunion would take place on his birthday. the remaining three months were spent in meditation, and for the first couple of weeks momo would appear then and again with replies but after a fortnight this stops. everyone could make it.

**EARTH KINGDOM**

Toph Bei Fong had returned to the earth kingdom and gotten a big surprise when she noticed her parents. they said they werre proud of her and that they finnaly understood what a strong girl she was. after that, to great surprise and old friend Kuei(earth king),asked her to be a general in the newly reborn counsel of five to help the city's recreatrion process; she said yes without hesitation and started coming up with blue prints and such things immediately. almost 3 years later Toph got Aangs letter.

**NORTHERN WATER TRIBE**

After the war and a reunion with his dad, sokka set out for the northern water tribe to help rebuild the war destroyed city. he went here instead of the southern water tribe because he knew katara had that licked, and he still had unfinished buisness there. when he had arrived he decided to help out by teaching the non benders the way of the sword and would often spen lonely days at the spirit oasis where zuko had fought katara so many years ago. he soon realized that as much as he wanted to help more, his part in the northern water tribe was done, and he was finaly at left after 3 years of service and was honored with an ice statue in the town square. Then he got the letter.

**SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE**

KataraHad parted with her brother a week after zuko's corination to go in search of young southern water tribers to see if there were any benders left. also many villages had been destroyed so katara was always helping people make did find some waterbenders left. their were only 3 and there names were miku, yuki and sokara. every day they got better. for 2 years they trained until sokara who was 14 became a master. yuki was 12 and she managed to become a master 6 monthes later. they were all taught the same thing at the same time but yuki and miku could never be as good as sokara. he was brilliant. then 3 months later slow learner miku became a master. sokara and yuki had put off leaving for a long time so she and her friend could go on a trip around the world together, then come back to see if there were any new waterbenders found, as katara had only searched 1/2 of the villages before she found the trio. sokara had left 3 months after he had become a master to go and viwit the 4 air temples in order of north east west then south. he spent 4 months at each place but had to put off the southern air temple for 2 months because he had fallen extremely ill.( he was saved at the brink of death by an unknown stranger. he had the same desease katara and sokka got a few years ago when aang met the blue spirit.)for this reason he never ran into the gaang when he finnaly got there. he had went to each temple for some inner peace(he had lived on the streets since he was 3 untill katara took him in) katara was finnaly settling in and getting used to not having 3 apprentices to pass the time when she was surprised by momo and the letter aang sent her.

**FIRE NATION**

Zuko, obviously stayed in the fire nation with his girlfriend mai making new rules and doing fire lord-ish stuff. he rebuilt parts of the city and things like that until one year later, he proposed to may. at 17 she accepted his proposal; a year later, at 18 they were married. a year later may became pregnant with his son. he was 19 by this time. then the letter from Aang came. it said to come alone strangely because everyone knew about his project but in the letter it also stated that he wanted his closest friends to see it 1st. he departed the day before aangs birthday on a small hot air balloon (alone) to find his old friend. if they had know what would happen to zuko the day he left, they could have stopped everything.

**CLIFFY! o yeah! so how was my prologue? Crap? Awesome? Okay? Should i continue? please R&R people! oh and sorry i dawdled about kataras apprentice sokara cuz he's gonna play a big roll in this story.**

**-Nonsence330**


	2. Chapter 1: visitors

**Hey Internet people! Sorry I havn't been updating but I had things to do and places to go, but now we have a new chapter soo yehhh. Kay on with the story thenn**

**No POV **

Aang was sitting on a rock at the bottom of the air temple waiting for his friends to show up. It had been too long, he thought, way too long. Then he heard the sound of a very fast animal climbing up to the air temple. When he finally saw it he was surprised. Toph had ridden a badger mole up the mountain! A badger mole!

**Toph POV**

As my badger mole crawled over the cliff and onto the southern air temple plaza I hopped of, only to hear twinkle toe's voice cry out "toph! Its so good to see you!" and I fealt myself embraced in a hug. I looked at my surroundings, well, felt, my surroundings. Wow. Twinkle Toe's had done an amazing job with the place. No longer was it covered in bodies and such but a clean, welcoming place. After I had settled down aang and I sat down leaning against appa and chatted about what had happened these past three years until we saw sokka's hand, yes his hand appear at the edge of the plaza. aang ran over to pull him up and put a blind fold over his head.

**Sokka's POV**

"AHHH! HELP IM BEING AMBUSHED! AHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD AHHHHHH-" then suddenly I fealt myself being squeezed between two rocks. "chill captain boomerang!"

"yeah sokka I just don't want you to see the temple until katara and zuko get here."

I recognized aang and toph's voices. Oh. I mentally kicked myself for being such an idiot. "sorry guys, wasn't expecting you is all. You know im a little jumpy right now. I just scaled a mountain to get here and I had more than one close call. Oh, and check this out!" I showed them my space sword, for I had found it on my way to the northern water tribe(but that's another story). Then suddenly: "hey guys! Whats up! I have so much to tell yo- OH MY GOD AANG YOU HAVE DONE AN AMAZING JOB WITH THE TEMPLE! TOPH YOU SHOULD SEE THIS ITS BEAUTIFAL!

I ripped off the blind fold to see the beautiful sight in front of my. Aang had cleaned this place to the very last detail. I didn't even recognize it from our first visit. Aang had really stepped up and taken his work seriously. No longer was it the bleak place littewred with bodies, but a clear, clean with a awesome atmosphere. Then I saw katara went to embrace her then almost barfed when I noticed that she was kissing aang, but I couldn't blame. If I hadn't seen suki in three years I wouldve kissed her. But was soon jolted away form my thoughts because katara almost tackle - hugged

Me.

**No POV**

"great to see you could all make it!" said Aang grinning.

"Actually, your forgetting someone, Twinkle Toes." Said the all too sarcastic tone of toph.

"crap! Zuko" said aang.

"well we might as well wait, we cant start without him." Said katara. So they waited. And waited. And waited some ore. 12 hours passed of awkward silence when katara said: what he didn't make it! If his war balloon crashed or something!" she sounded worried.

"I don't think he's coming sugar face". Said toph.

"I dontt like this." I have a feeling he got hurt or something."

Zuko looked at his time device the mechanist had sent him as a 18th birthday present. He new he was making good time and would make it to the temple by nightfall. But then his balloon started sinking. He looked up. Someone had puctured it with an arrow! He looked at the ground to see 10 yu yan archers and wondered why they had damaged his balloon when he saw a very unbelievable sight.

There, laying on the ground tied up and gagged, was Ursa.

Zuko's mother.

**Another cliifff hanger. Im just really mean. Ill try to update… Monday or Tuesday? C you then.**

**-nonsence330**


	3. chapter 2: mysterious genshin

**hey internet people ill give you 3 geusses as to who makes his big debut in this chapter!**

He felt a searing hot pain in his eyes, the place where he had been affected most by the curse. No-not a curse-a virus, sokara told himself, walking into the western air temple courtyard to ware he would climb back up the cliff side using a rope. What had that man told him? "you, sokara, will serve the chosen one. You are a changed man. You are a genshin."

What was that supposed to mean? What the heck was a genshin? Who did he mean by chosen one? Sokara felt a headache coming as he climbed up the rope and up onto the cliff side. Then he walked. He knew ware the southern air temple was but it was a long way off from here. Then he found his air balloon given to him bye the mechanist who now lived at the northern air temple permanently, and set off on the 3 day flight with little food and almost no water. After flying for an hour he saw a pool and decided to go for a swim. He parked(well, landed) his air balloon over bye the pool and then took off his clothes until he wore nothing but his under garments, and dove in. he started bending the currents so he could ride a few waves on an ice board but the wave started going lower. He tried to bend it higher like katara had taught him but it wasn't working. Curiously, sokara got out of thew water and tried to bend the water into the tree but the water would rise out of the water then seconds later crash down. Desperately he tried again only putting more focus into it. He failed. Sokara was scared now. Had he lost his bending? Then that man's voice came into his head: "you are a changed man sokara". Oh god! Sokara angrily punched the tree with his eyes closed. He opened them to see the tree burning flames. How had this happened! That wasn't the only thing wrong with this scene. The flames were black.

**Zuko's pov**

Wait a minute…my mother? "mom?" I croaked,my eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, zuko."ursa stated with a blank face. "I am here" then she burst into tears. "oh my boy how big you've grown!. And is that… OH MY GOD YOURE THE NEW FIRE LORD!" she screeched happily. "hey you, shut it" said some bandit jerk.

"Who are you!"I asked.

"All in good time, my deer zuzu, all in good time."

No, it cant be. Not her. How'd she escape from the boiling rock? There's only one person with that voice, I thought.

Azula.

**Back at the southern air temple**

"Where is he, that slowpoke?" said sokka. The gang had been waiting too long now. Something was wrong with zuko but they had no idea what. "only one thing to do now" said aang. "we have to search for him. Everyone pack up there stuff were all getting on appa right now." Somehow it took over 3 hors for everyone to pack up there stuff. they took one last good look at the air temple they had only been at for a week. aang had insisted they wait for a week before searching because zuko could pop up at any time. they left him all sorts of signs and notes around the place incase he had just come extremely late. everyone boarded onto appa. first aang who jumped onto appa's head then toph who earthbended herself up with a rock catapult and then sokka. then finally when katara was about to board a familiar voice shouted "hey". the voice sounded panicked and scared, which was totally unlike there man she knew had called out to her. she turned around to get a good look at sokara. before he knew it She had enveloped him in an embrace which took sokara by surprised. He wasn't really a hugging type of person. He hugged back anyway. "katara we have a problem"

"Huh? sokara I haven't seen you in 3 years and all I get is a : katara we have a - oh wait a minute sorry whats wrong?"

"My bending is, changed"

"?"

"I can't water bend anymore. i can do something else."

"what you can't water bend anymore? Oh my god but the only way for someone to lose there bending is to be energy bended by aang."

"i didn't lose my bending. It changed"

he held his fists out then opened them. Two fireballs erupted from his palms. 1 was black and 1 was white.

"Oh my god" said a new voice

"aang! You're the best person to tell me whats wrong. i came here because i figured since you're all spiritual and stuff you could tell me what's wrong with my chakra.

"well you must be sokara katara talks about you a lot. But i have no idea whats wrong with you!" I'll have to talk to roku and see if he knows what is wrong."

**Aangs POV**

I started meditating and felt my self sucked into the spirit world. "roku?" I called out?'

"Hello, aang"

"Woah roku you almost scared me" said aang jumping a little.

roku chuckled. " what is it you seek young avatar?"

"i have questions" said aang.

Roku nodded for aang to go on

"so" he continued "theres something wrong with my girlfriend's former pupil. he umm, well was a water bender but then he got seriously sick and his bending changed to fire bending.

"oh dear, aang it's time you knew the truth. he is a genshin. a genshin is someone who us chosen to serve the chosen one. in other words the avatar. they, unlike anyone else, can bend there bending and there opposite bending. when sokara finally realizes this he will have his water bending back and be able to bend fire as well. you may not have noticed, but his eyes are now not any natural color. the are different colors. if i am correct, his left eye should be blue. his right, red. the colors of water and fire. there is an earth/air bending genshin as well but there hasn't been one in a very long time. usually they never realize there genshin though. in fact sokara is the first genshin since, well, the first avatar established the genshin with energy bending. Aang you must tell him happened but you cannot mention he is a genshin until he realizes the changes and becomes able to water bend again. he is probably in denial right now so be gentle"

Thank you roku"

I felt myself being sucked back into the real world and saw sokara looking at me with pleading eyes. Roku was right. His left eye was blue and right was red.

_This is gonna be hard_. I thought.

\o/_\o/

**i was thinking of ending there but ya know what? i think ill bang out another 500 words.**

"Well?" said sokara.

"Well, um, uhh, yeah well you see...umm, well y'know...you're sort of like a special bender. That disease you went through changed you. Eventually you might be able to water bend again. Thats all Roku could tell me."

sokara grinned. katara smiled.

"Well, at least he can get his bending back!" said katara.

"Maybe. just remember that its a maybe" he said grimly.

Aang walked over to appa and jumped on his head. katara and sokara continued back onto appa.

"Yip yip"

\o/_\o/

Zuko's POV

AZULA? WHAT?

"Yes, zuzu it's me. I actually had no trouble breaking out of the rock. I just stole some handcuffs and rode on the wire like that last time when me you and sokka, thats his name right? Well, like that time we dueled".

I quickly shot rolled over and kicked up off the ground, breaking my chains with firebending. i went to kick some fire up at azula then felt something that i hadn't felt in a long time. i felt warm blood oozing down my leg but i felt numb all over. i looked down and saw the wooden arrow sticking out of my lower thigh and then suddenly the pain erupted in my leg. i fell to the ground screaming. over my screams, azula was laughing hysterically and my mom was screaming my name. my whole leg was soaked in blood now and i ripped the arrow out, which caused more pain but after the arrow was out the pain wasn't as bad as before. I knew i had lost too much blood and felt myself passing out. the last thing i saw was azula smirking...

\o/_\o/

Back to the gaang...

aang was flying appa just low enough to see the ground through the clouds but high enough not to be seen by citizens.

"Where could zuko be?" said katara

"Maybe we could try above the clouds?" said sokka

"We could attempt to look nearer to the fire nation?" said aang

"Lets try the earth kingdom!" said toph

"Seriously how are we supposed to see him?" said aang

"Why don't you all try looking down" smirked sokara.

\o/_\o/

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I just never got around to it. the next chapter will be out on Sunday april 10****th****. I hope. By internet people!**

**-nonsence**


End file.
